We Found Love
by SofiaLugo
Summary: ¿Qué hace falta para creer en el amor? Todo, o quizá nada. Encontramos el amor en el lugar menos esperado. Renesmee/Alec. Todos Humanos. AH


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes. La canción le pertenece a Rihanna y a Calvin Harris.**_

_**Summary: ¿Qué hace falta para creer en el amor? Todo, o quizá nada. Encontramos el amor en el lugar menos esperado. Renesmee/Alec. **_**_Todos Humanos. AH_**

**We Found Love. **

* * *

><p><em>"But tonight I'm loving you..."<em>

El móvil sonó a mi lado, lo tomé en mis manos y abrí el mensaje de Claire que acababa de llegar.

"_Esta noche iremos a Zaboo ¿vienes?" _Un pequeño corazón acompañaba la frase.

Fruncí los labios, _Zaboo_ era una discoteca inaugurada hacía no mucho tiempo, Claire ya me la había mencionado varias veces y sabía que quería ir. Sonreí levemente, existían pocas cosas que podía negarle a mi mejor amiga. Empecé a responderle. _"Claro, ¿te busco o te vas con Quil?"_

Un minuto después el móvil sonó de nuevo, era ella _"Quil me busca, Seth y Jacob también vienen"_

Respondí _"Perfecto, nos vemos en la entrada de Zaboo a las nueve en punto"_

_"Excelente, te veo en la noche. Besos"_

Sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama, después de ir al baño y cambiarme, bajé al primer piso. Mis padres estaban hablando en la sala. **— **Buenos días **— **Les saludé.

Ambos me sonrieron. **— **Hola, pequeña.

**— **Claire me invito a salir a Seattle, regresaré tarde.

****Mi padre alzó una ceja. **— **¿A dónde van?

**— **A _Zaboo, _una discoteca, vamos con Quil, Seth y Jacob, estaremos bien.

Mi mamá colocó una mano sobre su hombro. **— **Solo cuídense, puedes ir.

Les sonreí y fui a la cocina a buscar a algo de comer.

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>¡Jane! ¡Gané yo, tienes que acompañarme! **— **Exclamó Alec poniéndose de pie y sonriendo triunfalmente, sus ojos azules brillaron con entusiasmo.

Ella hizo una mueca. **— **Ve tu con Felix y Demetri, no me hagas ir, por favor. **— **Pidió.

**— **No, no, no, vendrás conmigo, perdiste la apuesta.

Su hermana gemela lo fulminó con la mirada. **— **Que mamá estuviera de buen humo y te quitara el castigo no cuenta.

**— **Un trato es un trato, quedamos en que si me daban permiso vendrías conmigo. A las ocho y treinta debes estar lista. **— **Y asi Alec caminó hacia su habitación.

Didima Vulturi llegó junto a su única hija. Jane la miró con recelo. **— **Creí que no le perdonarías que rompiera tu jarrón.

**— **Ya veré como me las arreglo **— **Respondió con su típica sonrisa. **— **Come, les harán falta energías esta noche.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a revolver la comida de su plato.

* * *

><p>Renesmee se dio una última mirada en el espejo, tenía un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo con un largo collar dorado, los tacones de ese mismo color. Llevaba el pelo suelto, en sus habituales ondas, y su maquillaje con tonos dorados en sus párpados, tomo su bolso negro y salió de la habitación.<p>

**— **¡Ya me voy! **— **Exclamó tomando las llaves de su Volkswagen Beettle negro y saliendo de la casa.

Un rato después llego a la entrada de Seattle, a las nueve mas cinco minutos ya estaba en la entrada de _Zaboo_. Observó la camioneta de Quil y el auto de Jacob llegando al lugar, salió del suyo y fue hasta ellos.

Los tres chicos le dieron un fraternal abrazo, saludó a Claire con un beso en la mejilla. **— **¿Listos? **— **Preguntó ella con una ansiosa sonrisa.

**— **¡Claro! **— **Dijeron todos de buen humor, el grupo entró al lugar.

Estaba lleno de luces de colores, la pista de baile empezaba a llenarse poco a poco y las personas iban de un lugar a otro, casi todos con un trago en sus manos. La música mas actual sonaba con estruendo.

**— **Voy a buscar algo de beber **— **Murmuró la Cullen alejandose del grupo.

**— **Buscaremos una mesa **— **Le dijo Seth al oído, sobre el ruido de la música.

Caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a la barra, se inclinó sobre ella y llamó al bartender.

**— **Un tequila _sunrise_. **— **Dijo ella, pero una voz masculina detrás de suya dijo lo mismo. Se volvió de inmediato, unos ojos azules la miraban también. Al notar su mirada sobre él le sonrió. **— **Dos por favor. **— **Le aclaró al hombre antes de que este saliera de la vista. **— **¿Invito?

No pudo evitar sonreírle con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **— **Si no te molesta, claro.

**— **No lo haces. Por cierto, soy Alec Vulturi. **— **Y le ofreció su mano.

**— **Renesmee Cullen. **— **Alec sonrió ampliamente. El bartender regresó con las dos bebidas, el chico pagó y se apoyó de la barra.

La Cullen se fijo en como iba vestido. Tenía una camisa azul de botones, arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro, hasta donde veía llevaba un par de _converse_ azules. _Nada mal _pensó con una sonrisa interna.

Ambos tomaron sus bebidas en silencio. Alec habló. **— **¿Eres de aquí, de Seattle?

Renesmee negó con su cabeza. **— **No, de Forks, vine con mis amigos.

**— **¿De verdad? Yo también. **— **Sonrío. **— **¿Quieres bailar?

Ella tomó la mano que le había tendido. **— **Claro, vamos. **— **Aún sonriendo, Alec la llevo hasta la pista de baile.

_We found love in a hopeless place._

_We found love in a hopeless place._

Mientras la canción empezaba, llegamos a la pista de baile, ella le sonrió mientras sentía como ponía sus manos en su cintura. Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, las orbes azules de él jamás se quitaron de las de ella.

**— **Me gustan tus ojos. **— **Dijo él en su oído, Renesmee sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. Al verla, Alec rió entre dientes y besó su mejilla.

Ella creyó que sus orejas explotarían de lo roja que estaban. Colocó su mano en el pecho de él, sintió de inmediato el calor que éste irradiaba. Desvió la mirada durante un momento, a menos de un metro de ellos, una pareja se besaba con pasión, soltó una risa y volvió la mirada hacia Alec.

**— **¿Qué? **— **Preguntó él, mirandola.

**— **Ellos — Y apunto hacia su derecha, Alec miró con los ojos como platos a la pareja. **— **¿Qué tiene? **— **Preguntó Ness.

**— **Es mi hermana y Demetri, uno de mis amigos. **— **Renesmee soltó una carcajada. **— **No le veo lo gracioso. **— ** Se enfurruñó él.

Ella rió de nuevo. **— **Yo si, déjala, se esta divirtiendo.

_Yellow diamonds in the light._

_And we're standing side by side._

_As your shadow crosses mine._

_What it takes to come alive._

Alec alzó una ceja hacia ella. **— **Quizá yo también debería divertirme. **— **Se inclinó hacia ella y tocó sus labios con los suyos. Renesmee subió sus manos hasta su cuello, las manos del Vulturi se enlazaron con su cintura, acercandola a él. No perdió tiempo en pedir permiso para profundiza el beso.

Ella se lo concedió sin perder tiempo. Suspiró al sentir su lengua jugando dentro de su boca, y empezó a jugar con la suya misma. Sus manos subieron hasta su cabello marrón, donde empezó a tomarlo entre sus dedos.

Alec sentía todo el calor que venía del cuerpo de Renesmee, sentía cada una de sus curvas apegandose a él, ese beso era como una droga para él. Solía salir con chicas, no llegaban a mucho, pero en su vida se había sentido tan conectado con una de ellas como con la Cullen.

_"It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny _

_But I've gotta let it go_

Quitó sus labios de los de ella, y empezó a ir hasta su cuello, Renesmee jaló inconscientemente su cabello, su aliento había quedado atascado en su garganta, Alec sonrío pícaramente. **— **Ven. **— **Le dijo al oído, ella lo siguió, y no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento a él lo seguía al mismisimo infierno.

No supo a donde la llevo, pero estaban solos. Antes de que pudiera prevenir, sus labios volvían a chocarse con los suyos, Nessie llevó su mano hasta su cabello una vez mas, Alec la volvía a acercar a él como si no hubiera mañana.

Sus labios bajaron por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde le dejo un chupón, Renesmee jadeó.

_Shine a light throught an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Desde donde estaban aún se escuchaba la música y el eco ahogado de todos los que estaban allá, sin embargo, ni Alec ni Ness les prestaban atención. El Vulturi consiguió bajar sus manos hasta sus muslos, la subió a una encimera que estaba allí, Renesmee lo abrazó con sus piernas. Las manos del chico se quedaron en sus piernas, donde subían y bajaban peligrosamente.

Los labios de él fueron desde su clavícula hasta la boca de la Cullen de nuevo. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, cuando las manos de Alec llegaron al cierre del vestido, ella se detuvo sobre su boca.

Con las manos de él aún sobre la cremallera, ella se alejó de él. **— **Alec... **— **Susurró con la respiración entrecortada. **— **No puedo...

El Vulturi bajó la mirada avergonzado. **— **Disculpame, me deje llevar. **— **Se alejó del abrazo de las piernas de Renesmee, ella las cerró y las balanceó como una niña pequeña.

**— **Yo también, debes de creer que soy una de _esas_.

Alec rió entre dientes. **— **Créeme que no eres ni pareces una de _esas_.

Renesmee alzó una ceja hacia él. **— **Las conoces ¿no? **— **Pero no había ningún reclamo en su voz.

**— **Podría ser. **— **Ella sonrió levemente.

**— **¿Volvemos? **— **Le preguntó tendiendole su mano, ella la tomó y bajó de la encimera.

**— **Claro.

Ambos salieron del sitio donde estaban, uno de los rincones vacíos del lugar. La música volvió a sonar estruendosamente.

**—** ¡Nessie!

**— **¡Alec!

Las voces de los dos grupos amigos los hicieron volverse hacia direcciones distintas. Renesmee miró en forma de disculpa al Vulturi. **— **Mis amigos me llaman.

**— **Los míos también. **— **Dijo también en tono de disculpa.

Ness llevó una de sus manos a los bolsillos de Alec, consiguió lo que buscaba, él la miraba confundido. Con el bolígrafo tomó el antebrazo de él y escribió. Le devolvió el bolígrafo y sin decirle nada mas, besó su mejilla y se fue.

_It's the way I'm feeling I jus can't deny it_

_But I've gotta let it go_

Para cuando Alec regresó con sus amigos, vio que su hermana ni Demetri estaba, frunció los labios, pero no le duró demasiado el recelo, sonrió al recordar lo que estaba escrito en su piel.

**— **¿Quién era esa? **— **Preguntó Heidi viendolo encima de su trago.

La sonrisa de Alec se amplió. **— **Una amiga.

Tanto Heidi como Felix lo miraron con las cejas alzadas, pero no preguntaron más.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Renesmee se despertó, eran un par de horas pasado el mediodia. Bostezó ampliamente y tomó su teléfono, verificando la hora. Había un mensaje en él.<p>

_"¿Qué te parece si me pruebas que no eres una de _esas_ y vienes al cine conmigo? Alec"_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, después de volver con sus amigos no se habían visto de nuevo, pero parece que tendrían mas de una oportunidad para hacerlo.

_"Me parece perfecto, te veo allá a las seis, ¿te parece?_

El móvil sonó menos de un minuto después. _"Mejor te busco, te llamó cuando esté saliendo. Cuídate, con cariño, Alec"_

Nessie mordió su labio mientras movía sus piernas emocionada. **— **Nadie dijo que existe un lugar indicado para encontrar el amor.


End file.
